


Everyone Needs Someone Who Cares

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: loneliness (noun): the unhappiness that is felt by someone because they do not have anyone to turn to





	Everyone Needs Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don't own Merlin, I just borrowed him.

Being the Crown Prince of Camelot is a lonely position. It’s obviously not because of a lack of people wanting a minute of Arthur’s attention. Hardly a day passes without someone asking for money, food and shelter or – more often than one would expect – a chance to introduce a suitable candidate for marriage. After dealing with the public, there are always council meetings to attend, knights to train, servants to order around and mountains of paperwork to complete.

On the good days, Arthur loves all the attention, the bustling energy of the castle and the people watching his every move. It’s not uncommon to see the prince joking around with knights or flirting with one of the ladies in the courtyard.

But not every day is a good day. Sometimes, there are too many people pulling and pushing Arthur in different directions. Too many people wanting him to fix their problems or manipulate him into helping them. Too many people wanting too much.

On those days, Arthur gets quiet and withdrawn. He keeps up his happy demeanour but there is no real spirit behind it. Most people don’t see the difference, they don’t bother to look. After all, what would the heir of the throne to Camelot have to complain about? So Arthur goes about his day, smiling, always the perfect prince, knight and son.

And then Merlin came along. He is certainly the worst manservant Arthur ever had with the clumsiness and all the backtalk. But as Arthur came to realise, there is more to Merlin than you’d think. He is fiercely loyal, caring and often the first to know whenever something is off.

When Arthur comes back to his chambers after a long day, the tension in his shoulders and the worn expression on his face tell Merlin everything he needs to know. He quietly takes the cloak and helps Arthur out of his armour. While Arthur takes a bath and picks at his dinner, Merlin busies himself with straightening up the room, stoking the fire and preparing the bed. They don’t talk, but Merlin always stays close to Arthur, offering silent company. 

Even lying in bed the tension doesn’t leave Arthur’s body. He is dead-tired but he refuses to close his eyes. And Merlin knows what he needs, he reads him like an open book. If anyone were to enter the chambers he would certainly wonder what the Prince’s manservant is doing in the chair next to the bed and why Arthur would slowly shift closer and closer to him until he is able to touch Merlin’s hand.

They never speak of it the next day but Merlin sees the gratefulness in Arthur’s eyes when he wakes up in the morning and Merlin is still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
